Linked Blood Souls of Oz
by FromMy-GREEN-Perspective
Summary: The 15-year old Yasmin is in London to see her favorite musical "Wicked" but ever since she arrived there she feels weird and learns that she isn't who she thinks she is. She has no idea that she is in great danger and that this trip is going to change her life forever. Join Yasmin, our favorite witches of Oz and their blood souls on a dangerous adventure against time.
1. What is this feeling so sudden and new ?

_**Linked Blood Souls**_

**_Hi guys! Here is my first "Wicked" fanfiction :) I was in London on the 25th October 2014 and saw Kerry Ellis's final show and it literally blew me away. When I heard her final "Wizard and I" I was nearly crying, same with her "Defying Gravity" :D _**

**_And when they called Willemijn on stage after the show at curtain call I almost DIED ;) I met all of them at SD after the show and got an autograph and a selfie with everyone :) _**

**_And today I got the idea for this fanfiction ;)_**

**_And of course as much as I would love to I don't own Wicked or any of its characters. Also all actors and actresses i will name and borrow for this story belong to themselves. _**

**_Only Yasmin is my creation :D_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

I couldn't believe that today I would finally get to see "Wicked". I had been waiting for this day for almost two years and today my dream would finally come true. But also ever since I landed here in London yesterday I was feeling sort of watched but also excited, like something important was going to happen. I mean something important WAS going to happen: I was going to see my most favorite musical with two of my most favorite actresses.

But still, this feeling was different, there was a feeling of responsibility within me and also some sort of fright but I didn't know from what. Once again I looked over my shoulder to make sure nobody was following me.

"Yasmin, are you coming?! What's the matter with you? I mean, I know that you are really excited to see this musical tonight and if we want to make it there in time you can't just stop every two minutes!" my mom shouted clearly annoyed. I hadn't told her about my weird feeling. I was trying to ignore it as best as I could but it wasn't really working out so well.

"YES! I'm coming!" I answered and walked over to where she was standing. We were currently on or way back from Covent Garden after a long and great day of shopping and sightseeing. We were taking the tube since it was the cheapest and easiest way of transportation in London. In the tube again some sort of chill ran down my spine and I shivered. "Oz, what is this feeling, so sudden and new?" I asked myself, chuckling at the reference that automatically happened in my head. Yes, I was a true Ozian, someone who knew everything about "Wicked" and its characters. It played a big part in my life and I was not afraid to admit it. I listened to the cast recording at least three times a day, read all sorts of fanfictions about it, had a twitter just to tweet and talk to other fans about "Wicked" and I also was reading the novel for the probably fifth time right now. I sometimes had this weird feeling that Oz was real, I know this sounds ridiculous, but really, there was a part of me that felt connected to this world once I heard about the story for the first time.

After a twenty-minute tube ride my mom and I finally got to our hotel which was only meters away from the Apollo Victoria Theatre. We always had to pass it to get to the Victoria Station because of all the construction sites around our hotel. I remembered how we had first passed it yesterday and I had felt this weird burning in my wrists as soon as I looked at the big sign that showed Glinda whispering something into Elphaba's ear. It was very bizarre but I didn't give it much thought. As we passed it again today I looked at it again just to see if it would happen again. "AAAH!" I yelled as the burning returned as soon as I looked at the sign only stronger than yesterday. It felt like my wrists were on fire. "What is it?!" my mom asked worriedly. I forced myself to look away from the sign and suddenly the pain was gone. "Uuh… I just stepped on a sharp stone. I'm fine!" I was so NOT fine. What the hell just happened? I looked behind me and saw how a hooded figure hurried to get out of my sight.

I practically ran into the hotel and pulled my mom with me. I was officially creeped out by whatever was happening. "God, Yasmin! Why are you running like that?" my mom asked as she stumbled and almost fell as she tried to keep up with me. "I just don't want to be late! Come on! We only have forty minutes left!" I lied and pulled her into the elevator, pressed the button for second floor and relaxed when the elevator doors finally closed.

"Honestly Yasmin! You've been acting strange ever since we got here! What's the matter with you?" my mom scolded me on our way to the second floor. "If I only knew what was happening to me, I would tell you" I thought to myself. Instead I answered "Really? I have? I didn't notice…I'm sure it was because I couldn't wait for today and I was just excited. You know how I can get when I'm excited." I gave her a slight smile at the end. My mom chuckled "Yes I do but this weird act of yours has to stop as soon as this musical is over, understood?" she instructed with a strict look in her eyes. My mom just didn't get what it meant to be a fangirl. "Yes, understood." I just gave in because I knew that arguing about this wouldn't work anyway. She smiled "Okay, then let's get ready for this show!"

In our room I told my mom I'd go to the bathroom to put some make up on for tonight. I closed the door behind me and ran my hand through my hair hastily. My mind was racing. What was going on? Who was stalking me? And why in Oz's name did my wrists burn like hell earlier when I looked at the "Wicked" sign? I closed my eyes and took one deep breath "Okay Yasmin! Calm down, you're overreacting. You surely imagined the person earlier and the burning in your wrists was… well, what was that?" I sighed and opened my eyes again, looked into the mirror and let out a high-pitched scream when out of nothing I saw a woman standing behind me. She quickly covered my mouth to muffle my scream.

"Hush! I'm not going to hurt you!" she whispered so I relaxed a little, took one more look at the lady and recognized a green face and chocolate-brown eyes that were looking at me calmingly.

**_Sooo, this was my first chapter in this story, not that exciting yet but it will become more interesting, i promise :D_**

**_Please R & R :D_**


	2. The girl in the mirror, just her and me

_**Linked Blood Souls**_

_**Here we go with the next chapter ;)**_

_**Thank you for the reviews ;)**_

_**Doglover645:** I'm happy you like it :) Here you go._

**_Frostbite (Guest):_**_ I'm happy, you like it and your question will be answered in this chapter ;) Idina's eyes are green btw :D I thought it was a word xD If it wasn't, it is now :P No, really, thanks for the correction. :D_

**_And of course SADLY "Wicked" and it's characters don't belong to me. And the actors and actresses whose names I use and borrow for this story obviously belong to themselves :D_**

**_But Yasmin and Rachele are my characters, if you want to borrow them, please talk to me before you do. :D_**

**_I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)_**

I was staring at the lady in the mirror . This couldn't be…or could it?

"If I take my hand away, will you promise me not to scream?" the woman asked me with a serious tone in her voice. I nodded and she took her hand away. I quickly turned around to really look her in the face.

"Who are you and how in OZ did you get in here?!" I hissed, still shocked. She gave me a warm smile.

"Is that a rhetorical question? I'm pretty sure you know who I am. And I am sorry to scare you like this but I just couldn't risk your mom seeing me." She said and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. My eyes followed her every move. I couldn't believe it. Was this really the one and only Elphaba Melena Thropp?

"This is impossible! Are you… really Elphaba?" I asked nervously and tried to get as far away from her as the small bathroom would allow it. I mean, what did you expect? Even if she was Elphaba, one of my all-time heroes, she still just suddenly appeared in my hotel room's bathroom without any warning and scared me to death. She gave me a sad look when she saw how I backed away from her.

"Yes I am but please don't be afraid of me. I know the green looks scary and I also know that I just really scared you by appearing in your room but I'm here because there is something you should know. Come here, I think we should have a talk" She begged and reached one hand out to me. For a second I was debating if I could trust her. I came to the conclusion that there was no other explanation for her suddenly standing behind me than her actually being the real Elphaba, the real Witch of the West and that she wasn't going to hurt me so I slowly made my way over to her and sat down next to her.

"Well…Hi!" I said awkwardly, not knowing what to say. She laughed

"Hi! So, tell me, has anything weird happened to you lately?" she asked seriously and looked directly into my eyes. I was kind of caught off guard by her question. It was a weird question to ask someone you just met. Except of course she suspected what was going on and just wanted to hear it from me. And maybe she knew why it was happening. Should I tell her? I mean, I was sure that Elphaba Thropp didn't just appear in random people's bathrooms.

"Well, I know this sounds totally weird and ridiculous but ever since I arrived here in London yesterday I have been feeling like someone was following me and also when I looked at the "Wicked" sign in front of the theatre I felt a very bad burning in my wrists." I said slowly still not entirely convinced that this wasn't one of my bizarre dreams. Elphaba nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh…uhm…yeah, the person following you was actually me. Sorry about that but I had to keep you in check somehow." She said looking to the floor. I sighed relieved.

"Well, I'm relieved that it was only you and not some crazy stalker or so. But why would you follow me?" I asked curiously and looked at her. She smirked darkly and took a deep breath before she started explaining.

"Well, there are a few people in this world that are different from the others. They were born with magic and it starts to show at some age. They are special and linked to someone in Oz. They make our magic stronger and also define who we are. Same on the other way around, the Ozians are a part of their souls and the character of the Earthling's Ozian will start to show as well when their magic develops. These people on earth are called "Linked Blood Souls". And you are one of them" I looked at her like she was crazy. Was she honestly trying to tell me that I was not a normal human?

"So you are trying to tell me that I am a "Linked Blood Soul" and that I am not a normal human like everyone else? And you expect me to believe this?" I gave her an odd look and she gave me an understanding nod in return.

"I know it's a lot and I know it's hard to believe but it's true and that's why you are in danger." She explained and took my hand. I looked at her with a shocked expression and wanted to pull away my hand at first but then again I didn't want to make her angry or hurt her feelings.

"Okay, so I am linked to an Ozian. What does that mean for me and why does it put me in danger?" I asked nervously and looked at her with a scared look in my eyes. She sighed and put her other hand on my shoulder.

"It means that you have to come with me tonight so that I can teach you how to control your magic which will develop soon and how to defend yourself. The burning in your wrists earlier was an early stage of your magic." She explained and gave my hand a little squeeze. I looked at her with wide eyes. Did she honestly expect me to leave my family and friends, my entire life behind like this?

"Are you kidding me? You cannot be serious! You expect me to leave my entire life behind?" I argued with tears in my eyes. She stroked my hair.

"Honey, I know it's hard but you don't have a choice. If you stay here you're putting your family, your friends and yourself in huge danger. Morrible broke out of prison and is out for any blood soul she can get. And you will be one on top of her list because if a blood soul is killed with the correct spell, the linked person in Oz becomes a lot weaker or could even die as well since it's like a part of them died." She explained and gave me a warm look. "I will take care of you and so will Fiyero and Glinda and the rest of you guys." She hugged me and tried to calm me down. Suddenly my eyes grew wide.

"Wait! Why will I be on top of her list? I am not…OH MY GOD… am I your blood soul?" I asked shocked and stared at her. "I mean it would be an honor to be linked to you but…" she smiled weakly which stopped my talking.

"Thank you for your kind words but no, you are not mine… you're my daughter's, which brings you in great danger." She said and looked to the floor. I could see tears forming in her eyes when she started explaining. "My daughter Rachele disappeared yesterday and today morning I got a letter from Morrible-" she stopped and started sobbing and I understood. Morrible captured Rachele and was now trying to find me so that she could kill me to weaken her magic or even kill her. I felt so bad for Elphaba and I suddenly had a strong desire to help this girl, Rachele. Maybe this came with the whole blood soul linking thing. Before I could think twice my mind was made up. I was going to help her, no matter what. I hugged Elphaba and tried to comfort her.

"It'll be alright, I'll help you and together we will stop that old fish. She will not harm Rachele. I will not stand by when one of my "family members" is in trouble." I promised. She looked at me with the most grateful smile a human being could give.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I will teach you how to protect yourself and how to control your magic and as soon as you're out of harm's way I will try to send you back to your world." She promised and I smiled and hugged her once more.

"Okay, but can we maybe wait until after the "Wicked" show tonight because I have tickets for the show and I really, really would love to see it once." I begged with puppy dog eyes "Also I need to give my mom a good explanation for me leaving." I said and was already making up the most obscure lies in my head. Elphaba laughed and then nodded

"Yes, we even HAVE TO wait because I need to get mine and Glinda's blood soul as well and don't want to have about 2000 "Wicked" being angry at me for ruining their show. And I wouldn't tell your mom, it'd just take time we don't have. And it would probably worry her even more than you just going missing." She explained kind with a cold voice at the last part. But she was right. Telling my mom that I was going to be gone for however long it might take would definitely be a problem. But I was too busy trying not to faint. Did I hear that right?

"Are you telling me that THE KERRY ELLIS is your blood soul? OMG, that is SO COOL!" I said jumping up and down. Elphaba laughed and shushed me fast. I instantly became quiet.

"No, I am not! Her name is Willemijn Verkaik and she's here as well tonight. Glinda's is called Savannah Stevenson. We'll get them after the show. YES, before you ask, you can come with me to convince them. And now, get out of here! Your mom is surely getting suspicious by now. I'll see you after the show, okay? Thank you once again for trusting me and for understanding and agreeing to come with me." She said and stood up. I nodded. Wait, Willemijn was here tonight? I surely hadn't known that.

"Okay Elphie, I'll see you there." I hugged her once more, gave her a slight smile and went out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long? And who were you talking to in there?" my mom asked angrily. I looked at her and fought to hold my tears back. I didn't want to show Elphaba before but I was scared of what might happen. Would I ever see my mom again after tonight? I could only hope.

"To nobody, I was humming some of the "Wicked" songs to myself." I hastily explained. My mom gave me a disbelieving look and went into the bathroom. I wasn't too nervous because I was positive that Elphaba had vanished by now. My mom came back and gave me a doubting look.

"Okay, well, I think we should get going if we want to be there in time." She said with a smile and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Let's go!" I nodded and followed her. On the way to the theater I was still extremely excited for the show but within the last ten minutes my life had completely changed and I didn't know who I was anymore and also I didn't know what was going to happen to me after tonight. Would I ever see my parents and friends again? Would I be able to save Elphaba's daughter? I had a billion questions in my head and couldn't wait for Elphaba to answer them. But for now I would push my thoughts aside and enjoy my favorite musical.

**_This was chapter number two. _**

**_I always getvery excited about reviews and pointers. :)_**

**_Please R & R_**


	3. And then I suddenly was in the theater

_**Linked Blood Souls**_

_**Hi guys :) **_

_**Sorry for the long break but I have a lot of school and theater work to do right now so I don't have a lot of time but I'm trying to keep updating as often as possible :D**_

_**Also thank you for your sweet reviews ;)**_

_**Elphieispopular: **Thank you, I'm happy you like it :) You'll see ;)_

**_Frostbite:_** _Yay, Verkaikings forever ;) Well, it appears, having a daughter changed her a little but no worries, I'll write a chapter in her P.O.V soon. You'll get her sarcastic side ;)_

**_Fae'sFlower:_**_Well, here you go :)_

_**Doglover645:** I'm happy you like it ;) Also a Verkaiking? :D  
><em>

**_And AGAIN: Of course I don't own "Wicked" *sigh* and the actors I borrow for this story of course belong to themselves. Only Yasmin and Rachele are my creations._**

**_Here we go with the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)_**

* * *

><p>The show was even more amazing than I had ever dreamed it would be, Kerry just slayed her "Defying Gravity" and nailed "The Wizard and I". It couldn't have gone any better.<p>

Now the show was over and the producer had just come on stage to give a little speech. He first talked about the loss of Sam Kelly which actually made me really sad. He had been a wonderful wizard and surely a wonderful person as well. Then the producer started talking about how they also surprisingly lost an Elphaba this year who had had an international journey with "Wicked" before and I instantly knew he was talking about Willemijn Verkaik. He then announced that she was here tonight and the audience went crazy. They were clapping and cheering for Willemijn when she entered the stage from the right. It was a total surprise to everyone but me. Elphaba had ruined the surprise for me earlier. Willemijn gave Kerry her flowers and the two hugged. I had to admit it was a really cute picture. When the audience had calmed down again the producer introduced all the other people who were leaving the show tomorrow and then the curtain finally closed. I looked at my mom one last time. I knew that now was the time to say goodbye. I didn't want to cry so I decided to just do it as fast as possible. It was hard but I knew that this was te only way to protect my family and friends from whatever Morrible had in store.

"I'm going to the stage door" I shouted to my mom as I made my way out of the theater to find Elphaba. As soon as I was out of the theater I looked around searching for a green face. Then suddenly my right wrist started burning again, really bad this time. I grabbed it and hissed in pain. I looked at it and got the shock of my life. There was a purple-ish mark, formed like a "W" on my inner wrist. The burning increased and tears sprung into my eyes. In that moment a familiar voice came up behind me.

"There you are. Are you okay?" it was Elphaba who looked at me worriedly. I shook my head and showed her my wrist. She examined the mark and nodded. She took my wrist into her hand and started mumbling something in a weird language I had never heard before.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little scared. But then I realized that the pain was becoming less intense. There was still a little stinging in my wrist but nothing that couldn't bear. She stopped chanting and looked at my mark again.

"This is all I can do for now. The pain will become more intense probably but for the next couple of hours you should be fine." She told me and gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you!"

"Now let's go to the stage door and see if we can get and to believe us. I hope they will. If I leave them here they will probably be dead within the next week." She said more to herself than to me but she said it with such finality that it made me feel sick. We walked over to the stage door and Elphaba nudged me on my elbow.

"Okay, you are going to go to the stage door, be a fan and be sweet and nice so that they feel like they can trust you when I teleport us in there later on, got it?" I nodded and walked over to where all the people were crowding. I quickly got through everyone who was standing there and without being noticed I finally stood in the first row. When they came out we all started cheering and I made Willemijn but also Savannah some compliments, asked them about their new projects, just normal stuff and hoped that they would still remember me later. I got out of the crowd and waited with Elphaba until most of them were gone and the actors had left or gone back into the theater. We were lucky, only Willemijn, Savannah and Jeremy had gone back into the theater, the rest had gone home. Elphaba looked at me with her deep brown eyes.

"Ready?" she asked me and I suspected she meant to perform magic to get us into the theater. I wasn't so sure if I really wanted to do this.

"Uhm…I'm not –" I couldn't even finish my sentence when I felt the world get blurry around me and was suddenly standing in the Apollo Victoria Theater. I glared at Elphaba who only shrugged and let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry, the question was rhetorical. Now come on, we need to find these two actresses." She said and walked down the small corridor where you could find many dressing rooms. There came an idea. If Willemijn was visiting tonight, she surely was with Savannah since they were really good friends. That means there was only one place where they would surely be. I pulled Elphaba's sleeve.

"Hey, we should look for Glinda's dressing room, they'll probably be in there." I suggested and Elphie nodded.

"Good idea." So we made our way along the corridor. Savannah's dressing room was one of the last rooms so we had quite a way to walk. When we finally reached her dressing room, we heard laughing coming out of it, women laughing. Elphaba turned around to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Okay kid, you are going to go in there and show them your mark to find out if they already know what's going on." Did she just call me kid? I chose to let it slide.

"Shouldn't their magic be developed by now? I mean I'm fifteen and Willemijn is what? 39?" Elphaba had to hold back a laugh at my comment.

"It could be but it doesn't have to be. That's why you are supposed to go in there and tell them that your wrist started hurting really bad and then suddenly the mark appeared. You'll see if they know what's going on by their reactions." She explained and I got it.

"Ooooh, okay. But what if they don't believe me?"

"Then improvise. If you see that they don't have a clue you just call me, okay?" I nodded and made to knock on the door. I stopped once more, looked to the green witch who gestured me to go on. I took a deep breath and knocked on Savannah Stevenson's dressing room door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was the third chapter :) Will try to update the next one within the week.<em>**

**_Still getting excited about reviews :D_**

**_Please R & R  
><em>**


	4. Sweet Oz!

_**Linked Blood Souls**_

_**Hi guys, I have the next chapter ready for you :) I put two chapters in one because I personally am not too sure about these two...**_

_**And of course I am overwhelmed by the great response this story gets :D Thank you for all the kind reviews :)**_

_**Doglover645: **Haha, yeah...kinda xD_

**_Fae'sFlower:_**_ Read and__ find out. :) Yeah I have a great idea for that ;)_

_**Frostbite:** Well, here you go :D_

**_Elphieispopular:_**_ Yes I am ;))) That's ozmazing ;)_

**_Elphabalover101:_**_Read and find out ;)_

**_*Gregory Maguire staring at me* "What? What are you staring at? Okay fine! No, I don't own "Wicked"! Yes, all the actors and actresses belong to themselves! No, Yasmin and Rachele were not in the musical or book and are OCs!" _**

**_Soo, I really hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

* * *

><p>Their laughing suddenly stopped and I heard someone coming to open the door.<p>

"Yes? How can I help- Uhm…Hi, what's the matter?" Savannah asked me when she realized that it was a teen standing in front of her door.

"Hi! Well, I was outside, waiting for my mom to pick me up again when my wrist started burning terribly and then this appeared and now I am so scared! I don't know what it is, it just suddenly was there." I said with a fake trembling voice and showed her my wrist with the "W" mark. Savannah gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my Oz! Willemijn, look at this! Do you know what this is? Oh, sorry, would you like to come in?" She asked me with a loving smile on her lips. I glanced at Elphaba who was standing just around the corner and was nodding.

"Yes, thank you, Savannah." I said and came into the dressing room. Savannah closed the door behind me and I looked around in the room. It wasn't big but it was nicely decorated. Then Willemijn came up to me with a warm smile.

"Hey there, I am Willemijn. And who are you?" she asked me politely and I smiled back at her

"I am Yasmin, nice to meet you. Do you have any idea what this is?" I asked very directly but I thought it made sense. When you are scared you don't think about formalities. She looked at my arm and I saw her eyes widen as she saw the "W". She looked at me with shock in her eyes. There it was, she had seen it before. Savannah looked at Willemijn and realized as well that she knew this sign.

"Willemijn, do you know what this is?" Savannah asked her friend once again. I studied the Dutch actress's face carefully. Willemijn nodded.

"Yes, I've seen something like this before. A few days ago an "E" suddenly appeared on my skin and it burned like hell. It still does." She explained and Savannah looked at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know what it is though." Willemijn admitted.

"I do." I just said. Both of them stared at me waiting for an explanation. I sighed and started talking.

"Look, I came here yesterday and ever since then I have been getting this weird feeling of responsibility and also I had this terrible burning in my wrist. So and then today I was in my hotel room's bathroom and suddenly Elphaba, no I'm not joking the real Elphaba Thropp stood behind me and—" I was interrupted by Savannah.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you're trying to make me believe that the real "Wicked Witch of the West" suddenly appeared in your bathroom? Yasmin, I think you have a huge imagination, maybe too huge." She said with a small smile. I just looked at her and shook my head. Then the door swung open and the green witch herself entered the room.

"No, she's right. I really suddenly appeared in her bathroom. It's true and I am quite real. Not an imagination." She said to Savannah and smiled. Savannah laughed.

"Look, I know that this show is quite catchy but too much is too much." Willemijn was sunk in her thoughts for a moment.

"Savannah, how do you explain the signs?" she looked Savannah in the eye. I watched the two. Savannah probably thought Willemijn lost her mind so she kept going.

"I also have it. I know it sounds completely crazy but this can't be a joke." She explained and Elphaba nodded in agreement. Savannah also seemed to understand that this was not simply a crazy fan idea but reality.

She sighed and dropped onto her seat in shock.

Willemijn was staring at Elphaba in disbelief while Savannah for some reason started shaking. I went over to her and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, she's really nice. She won't hurt you but she has something important to tell you." I explained and saw how Willemijn calmed down a little and offered Elphaba a chair.

"Please, have a seat. It's an honor to meet you." She said politely with a nice smile. Also Savannah seemed to chill a little. Elphaba smiled at Willemijn's compliment and took the seat she was offering her.

"Thank you, Willemijn. As my young friend already said, I have something important to tell you. It also has something to do with the marks." Elphaba told them the entire story she told me before and Willemijn and Savannah couldn't believe it.

"Just to get that straight, I am your linked blood soul and Morrible wants to kill you but can't because you're so powerful so she just would kill me instead to make you weak or even kill you? And Morrible kidnapped your daughter and you need our help to get her back? And Yasmin is your daughters linked blood soul?" Willemijn repeated just to make sure she understood it right. Elphaba nodded.

"Yes. Yasmin's magic developed very early and Morrible can sense a blood soul as soon as their magic begins to develop. That means that she is in great danger. Morrible already has my Rachele, if she also gets Yasmin, she could do terrible things to both of them. Also she has to learn to control her magic and how to use it correctly. Which also counts for you, your magic is also developing and you need to learn how to use it." She explained.

"Also I want to help to get Rachele back. I won't let a sister of mine suffer at this fish's hands." I threw in and Savannah looked at me proudly.

"This is a very wise thing to say for someone so young." I smiled at her gratefully.

"And Savannah, you are linked to Glinda but for some reason your magic hasn't developed yet, which is good for you because it makes you safer. But you should probably still be coming with us just to make sure that Morrible won't find you." Elphaba added when she heard Savannah's comment.

"I feel like it is my duty to make sure that your daughter is alright. I would really like to help you to get Rachele back." Willemijn said to Elphaba with a smile. Elphaba smiled back at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Willemijn. This really means a lot to me."

"I will also do my best to help even though my magic hasn't developed yet, I'm sure I can help elsewhere." Savannah agreed and smiled at Elphaba who just smiled back and nodded.

"Even though you don't have magic yet we will surely need you." She assured the brunette actress. Then I got a completely different thought.

"Wait a minute, since Willemijn is your linked blood soul and I am your daughter's, does this mean we are related?" I asked Elphaba with big eyes. Willemijn nearly choked on her sip of water when she heard my question and realized that it could be true. I also was nervous. I mean I really liked Willemijn as a performer and I looked up to her a lot but I really couldn't picture her as my aunt or something like that. Elphaba shrugged.

"Not exactly, your mother is your real mother. You are my daughter's blood soul because you are fit to be. Willemijn is mine because she is fit to be. You guys are not related in any way. But since Rachele and my relationship will also transfer to you guys a little, it is most certainly possible that you will grow close to each other. Same for you and Savannah, Glinda is Rachele's dearly loved aunt. You two will probably get along very well as well." Elphaba explained. I smiled, went over to Willemijn and sat down next to her. She smiled at me and gave me a short hug. This was so weird. All of the sudden I felt completely different than before, and not just because my all-time favorite musical theater actress just hugged me. When I looked at Savannah, Willemijn and Elphaba who I actually just met today I felt like I had known them for a long time.

"So, we all agreed to help and what do we do now?" Savannah asked while she was still busy getting some glitter off her face.

"We are going to Oz." Elphaba announced and all of us humans got kind of excited. But I mean who wouldn't be? But I all of the sudden I felt a pain in my arm, like someone was sticking needles in it. It suddenly began to burn and when I looked at my "W" mark I was shocked. It was glowing purple. The burning became worse and I let out a small yelp and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. Hadn't Elphaba said I should be fine for the next couple of hours?

"Is everything okay?" Willemijn gave me a worried look. When I didn't answer she grabbed my arm and gasped.

"Oh Oz! Elphaba, I think you might want to take a look at this!" In two seconds Savannah and Elphaba were by my side. Savannah put her hand over her mouth.

"Sweet Oz!" Elphaba took my arm into her hands and examined it quickly.

"We need to leave immediately. She's very young for a blood soul to develop her magic, her body can't handle it so well and her magic is fighting to get out but here in this world that is not possible." I just let out an agonized scream and curled up when the pain extended from my arm to my torso and started to creep through my entire body.

"Okay, you two will get her to stand close to me while I search for the spell to get us back to Oz, got it?!" Elphaba commanded and Savannah and Willemijn nodded. I felt how Savannah grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to my feet. I was grateful for her help because I could barely focus with my by now entire body burning like I was on fire. I felt tears springing into my eyes when my head felt like it was going to explode. I started seeing black spots but I tried very hard not to pass out.

"Come here and hold on to me!" Elphaba called and Savannah pulled me over to where she stood. Willemijn came to my other side and supported me as my knees were shaking.

"You can do it! Just hold on a few more seconds." She whispered in my ear, I tried to nod and leaned into her. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Ready?" Elphaba asked and the last thing I heard were Savannah and Willemijn agreeing and Elphaba chanting something before I felt myself drift off and then everything went black.

**ELPHABA P.O.V.**

"Oh, the poor girl!" Glinda had shouted when she had seen the unconscious Yasmin when we arrived at Kiamo Ko. I had just rolled my eyes and handed her over to Fiyero to lay her down. Willemijn and Savannah were still a little shocked to be in Oz for real. I couldn't blame them. It must be a shock to find out that the characters you play in a musical are real. When Fiyero came down again, he came up to me and gave me a passionate kiss. I kissed him back and saw out of the corner of my eye Glinda who was giggling with Willemijn and Savannah. I could feel Fiyero's smile as he broke the kiss.

"Let's save some for later, Fae." He said and smiled at me. I felt my heart melt as it always did when he looked at me like this. We went over to Glinda, Savannah and Willemijn.

"Is Yasmin going to be okay?" was the first question Willemijn asked me as soon as she saw that we were coming towards them. I smirked; the relationship between the two was already beginning to form.

"Yes, she should be fine, now that her magic can also get out, she won't be in so much pain anymore. I guess her body was just tired of dealing with this new sensation, she just needs some rest." I explained and Willemijn clearly was relieved. Savannah and Glinda seemed to get along very well, as they were chatting about shoes and stuff. I just rolled my eyes. Why did some girls always have to be so girly? Willemijn laughed at me.

"Don't worry, Savannah isn't always like this. She just has her moments sometimes." I couldn't help but laugh. I liked this lady, I could already see that we would get along great, I mean we had to. My daughter's life was on track so I didn't have any time for complications or fighting.

"Okay, everyone, sit down. I want to tell you about what's going to happen now!" I called to all four of them and we all sat down. All eyes were on me, waiting for me to start talking.

"Okay, first thing that we're going to do is train Willemijn and Yasmin's magic. Savannah, you can watch as well. Maybe then it'll be easier for you once your magic starts showing. Glinda and I will teach you and Fiyero will show you how to defend yourself… without magic." Glinda's eyes grew wide.

"Elphie! Do you really think that violence will be the key? I mean-" Willemijn interrupted her with a loud cackle. Glinda stared daggers at her while I was trying to get over the shock how good she was at imitating me. Like really, most people choked when they tried to do my signature cackle and she just…did it.

"Oh PLEASE! Glinda, I'm also not a fan of fighting and violence but really, do you honestly think that we'll get Rachele back and stop Morrible by talking to that old fish-head with puppy-dog eyes? Or convince the guards not to capture and kill us as soon as they get the chance? I don't think so!" she shouted obviously annoyed by the dumb question. Glinda, Fiyero and also Savannah looked at her kind of shocked. I just chuckled. I couldn't have said it any better.

"Sweet Lurline! You really do have Elphie's temper!" Glinda said shocked.

"But you're right. Sorry." She apolpgized and looked at the table. Willemijn instantly felt bad.

"Glinda, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to come out like this." Glinda smiled at her as a sign that it was alright and Willemijn relaxed. Well, she was not exactly like me after all but oh well. Then Savannah butted in.

"And how long is this going to take? I mean every day we spend here, training and stuff, Morrible could be doing Oz knows what to Rachele." I looked down. She had hit the sore spot. Tears came to my eyes. "NO! Don't you cry now! You kept your act together for this entire time! You will not just break down now! Don't be so weak!" I scolded myself and tried to bite back the tears but it didn't work. I couldn't stop them as they made their way over my cheeks. Fiyero was instantly by my side and took me into his arms.

"Sssh! Don't worry, we'll find her! Rachele will be fine." I leaned into his embrace and just cried. For the first time, since Rachele had been kidnapped I let my feelings out. I could hear how Willemijn was yelling at Savannah.

"Are you serious? The first thing that comes to your mind when you ask her something is THIS?" Willemijn shouted and Savannah covered her face with her hands.

"I know, I know! I shouldn't have brought this up. It's not so easy for me to realize what's going on here, okay?" she then came over to me and rubbed my back.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba. I didn't think about what I was saying. I didn't mean it like that, it just came to my mind and bubbled out. Elphaba, she won't hurt Rachele, we'll save her before she can." Savannah tried to encourage me. I wiped my tears away and turned to her. I couldn't blame her for what she had just said, she was right.

"Don't worry about it. You were right. Morrible could be hurting her right now but I can't do anything about it yet. If we attack her now we would probably all die or get captured. It's taken me a while to accept that fact as well but it's true. First you guys need to know what you are doing and then we can talk about attacking Morrible." I told her and gave her a hug, half to show her that I had forgiven her and half also as comfort. Savannah smiled and hugged me back. Then I heard another voice.

"Uuuuh! Is it free hugs day? I want one too…Elphie, have you been crying? What happened?" Yasmin stood in the hallway and was leaning against the wall for support. Glinda smiled and went over to her.

"Hi! I'm Glinda, it's nice to meet you. Are you feeling better?" She introduced herself. Yasmin chuckled.

"I would have never guessed. I'm Yasmin, it's nice to meet you too and yes I'm fine." She said, smiling at Glinda and made her way over to me. She obviously was still light headed. No surprise, when we had gotten here she had hit her head on the stone floor pretty hard. I grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling.

"You should not get out of bed when you feel so nauseous that you can barely walk. You hit your head pretty hard, lay down and we'll start working tomorrow!" I instructed her. There was no way I was going to let her do anything today. She was going to rest! She shook her head.

"No, Elphie! I don't care. I want to help and most importantly I want to know the plan." She argued and I gave her an icy look.

"Did you hear what I just said?" I asked her sharply and she looked down.

"We'll lose an entire day because of me and I don't want to be responsible when-" Willemijn cut her off.

"This is not an argument! And you won't be responsible for anything. We'll start training tomorrow. Today I doubt you'd make it even half way through." She explained and laid a hand on Yasmin's shoulder. Yasmin seemed to give up, nodded and then flashed a smile.

"Okay…but maybe I can teach you guys how to fight! I used to do karate." Fiyero giggled.

"Yes, maybe you can assist me tomorrow and we'll show them how it's done." He suggested and held his hand out for a high-five. Yasmin laughed and slapped her hand against his.

"That sounds great. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading off to bed before Elphaba kills me with her glares." She said, bowing like she was some fancy lady and slowly made her way up to her room. Fiyero followed her to make sure she wouldn't fall. I just shook my head and smiled. Savannah laughed at Yasmin's "performance"

"Uh, Elphie, I think a 15-year old just out sassed you." Glinda giggled. I just shook my head again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooo, I hope it wasn't too bad...like I said I wasn't too sure about this one :**_

_**Like always I get very excited about reviews :)**_

_**Please R & R :)**_


	5. Popular! We're gonna make her popular!

_**Linked Blood Souls**_

_**Welcome to the fifth chapter :)**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**__** I changed Elphaba's daughter's name to RACHELE. The name Merillia already existed on here and I didn't really notice when I wrote this story. So BIG SORRY to Fae'sFlower to have used her name and thank you for pointing it out.  
><strong>_

_**Again I really loved your reviews, thanks for motivating :D**_

_**Frostbite: **Thank you! :D I really way insecure about it...  
><em>

_**Elphieispopular: **Thanks! Haha, yup ;)  
><em>

**_Doglover645:_**_:D_

**_Elphabalover101:_**_Haha, yep she is ;)_

**_Fae'sFlower:_**_That's what I thought when I wrote this, I mean what did Savannah say at one point? She's the Ultimate Elphaba :D_

**_*Gregory McGuire staring at me* "What? What are you staring at? Okay fine! No, I don't own "Wicked"! Yes all the actors and actresses belong to themselves! No, Yasmin and Rachele were not in the musical or book and are OC's!"_**

**_Now, enjoy (i hope) ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>FIYERO P.O.V.<strong>

I followed Yasmin to her room to make sure she wouldn't fall or something like that. She seemed to be pretty shaky on her feet when she went up the stairs. She really must've hit her head pretty hard. As soon as we were in her room she closed the door and started pacing.

"Sweet Oz! Why does she have to be so…so-"

"Protective? Caring? Yes, she does. But I understand what you mean. You just don't know what being trained in magic by Elphaba means." I interrupted her and tried to calm her down. I got what she meant. She just wanted to help and start working but Elphaba was right not to let her train today. Yasmin looked at me skeptically and obviously didn't really take it seriously. I smiled and explained.

"Magic drains your powers and it can easily tire you. Also Elphaba is a very strict teacher and won't accept mistakes. Trust me, you really wouldn't have made it halfway through today." Yasmin sighed and looked down.

"Okay, yeah I guess you're right. Uhm…do I have to be scared?" I laughed

.

"No, you just need to focus and to be ready to work, she's quite strict and demanding but if you try and do your best you should be fine." I encouraged her and she smiled. I looked at Yasmin and couldn't help but think of Rachele. When she smiled she looked just like her, well if you didn't pay attention to her skin color. She yawned and lay down.

"Yeah, you should probably get some rest, little one." I said and turned to go back down.

"Little one?" Yasmin asked slightly confused and mad. I chuckled and turned back to her.

"Yes." she rolled her eyes and sat back up.

"Only because I am younger, it doesn't mean that I am weaker. I'm sure I could take you." She said with a challenging smile on her lips. I laughed loudly. Her confidence was kind of cute.

"What? You don't believe me? Just you wait…" she threatened while holding back a laugh. Again she reminded me of my daughter, which made me stop laughing and look to the ground. I also heard her stop laughing and come over to me. Suddenly I felt someone hugging me from behind.

"Hey, we're going to find her. Trust me, when that old fish crosses my way, she better be running." she promised and flashed an encouraging smile. I smiled back sadly.

"Thank you but I really don't want you to put yourself in any unnecessary danger." She chuckled.

"I won't because I can fight and with Elphaba's training I can surely stand a chance against the carp."

"Well, we'll see about that tomorrow. Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow will be exhausting, trust me." I could see her smile fade.

"Maybe Glinda can train me?!" she suggested hopefully. I shook my head.

"You're young so it should be a little harder for you to control your magic than for Willemijn. You will spend a LOT of time with Elphaba, probably more than you'd like." She groaned.

"Oh, joy!" she commented sarcastically. I smirked.

"You'll survive. Now, good night!" she laughed and laid back down pulling the blanket to her head.

"I hope so, good night!" I went out of her room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>SAVANNAH P.O.V.<strong>

Glinda lead me to a small couch in the living room and we sat down. She looked at me curiously with her sea-blue eyes and gave me a friendly smile.

"I hope Elphie didn't scare you too much." she said with a soprano voice. I chuckled at her words.

"How would you react if a "fictional" character suddenly stood in front of you, claiming to be real? But no she didn't scare me too much, meaning I managed not to faint." I told her jokingly and she laughed. It was kind of crazy to see how the person you have played for almost a year now really was. But until now I safely could say that the show's interpretation wasn't half bad. Her blonde curls went almost to her shoulders like the wig I wore in "No One Mourns The Wicked" and her dress was turquoise and went over her knees. Her features were almost elfin-like and she had a slim statue.

"And what about your magic? Have there been any signs yet?" she pulled me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. Willemijn and Yasmin already have some sort of mark. Are you sure that I am the one you were looking for?" I asked, doubting that they had found the right person. Glinda gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand.

"Yes, I am sure. Elphaba did a spell to find out, who you guys are and I am 100% sure that you are linked to me, simply because I can already sense the magic coming from you. Don't worry, it's only a matter of days now until it develops. I'll help you with controlling it." She encouraged me. I smiled back at her gratefully.

"Thanks for the pep-talk. Can I ask you something?" Glinda nodded and smiled at me curiously.

"Sure you can, go on." I hesitated for a moment.

"Do…do you think, Elphaba is still mad at me? Because of what I said earlier, I mean. I really didn't mean it. I was just a little overwhelmed and didn't think about what I was saying." I felt terrible about what I had said earlier. I was just dumb and heartless. "Jesus, Savannah, that woman's daughter is held captive and all you did was remind her of what could happen to her."I scolded myself. Glinda shook her head and looked at me seriously.

"No, she isn't. If Elphaba was still mad at you, she wouldn't have hugged you earlier. You have to understand that she is really scared and vulnerable right now, even though she won't admit it. I have never seen her this desperate before and you were right about what you said earlier. Elphaba is thinking about nothing else but hearing it from somebody else probably just was too much for her." Glinda explained and I heard the sadness and desperation in her voice. I pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be fine. Together we can find a wa-" suddenly I felt a sharp stinging on my shoulder. I hissed and let go of Glinda.

"What is it?" Glinda asked and sounded alarmed. I pulled my shirt down on my shoulder and revealed a "G" that was glowing slightly purple. Glinda smiled at me.

"See, I told you, it's only a matter of short time." I relaxed as the stinging slowly vanished but the mark stayed. Now, there was a weird feeling. I felt some sort of bond to the woman sitting next to me.

"Now I understand what you meant with you can sense our connection." I said with a small laugh. She nodded.

"Yup, it's a funny feeling, right? Oh my Oz! Where did you get that shirt?" she suddenly screamed and pointed at my blouse excitedly. I tried to hold back a laugh but failed.

"Uhm, it's from Urban Outfitters. That's a shop in London. They have quite the swankified stuff." I explained and added

"Willemijn and I went there earlier today."

"So, you two are friends?" Glinda asked interested. I nodded.

"Oh yes! She's one of the best I have. Even though she lives in the Netherlands, she is kind of always there, when I need some comfort. I feel like I can talk to her about anything." Glinda obviously loved how close we were because her smile became even wider.

"That's ozmazing and exactly like Elphaba and me except that Elphie won't go shopping with me." She started pouting her lip like an annoyed kid. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Willemijn also is not a shopping fan but here and then I can talk her into it." I said, remembering, how she had groaned today when we threw a coin, I won and she ended up having to go shopping with me. Glinda gave me a jealous look.

"Oh, I wish! Elphaba is about as solid as a brick wall when it comes to shopping or clothes and stuff. Can you imagine? Her entire closet is full of black frocks." Glinda said and shuddered at the thought of Elphaba's sense of style. I also was shocked even though I hadn't expected anything else from the green sorceress next door. But this was a problem which had to be fixed. I could style up Willemijn, this couldn't be much harder. But first we had some work to do.

"Well, now there's two of us. Maybe together we can convince her once this entire thing is over." I suggested and Glinda jumped up.

"Oh, absolutely! Thank you!" I smiled at her and slowly felt the tiredness overwhelm me and yawned.

"Excuse me!" I called towards Glinda.

"Oh, don't be, you just had a two-show day, didn't you? You must be exhausted. Do you want me to show you were you can freshen up and get some rest?" she asked, mustering me. I nodded.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." I agreed, got up and followed her upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>ELPHABA P.O.V.<strong>

I was more than happy to finally be in bed after this exhausting day. Fiyero was beside me and turned his head in my direction.

"They seem nice! I think we'll all get along very well." He smiled and I had to agree. They had all been surprisingly understanding and I had to confess that they gave me a little bit of hope.

"Yes, I know! I actually didn't expect them to believe me so easily." It was a good feeling to have them on our side so we wouldn't have to fight Morrible alone.

"Is it just me or do you also think that Yasmin is a lot like-" He didn't finish the sentence and looked down. I took his hand and gave him a short kiss.

"I know what you mean, she just acts like her so much, it makes me think about Rachele more than I want to." It hurt. It hurt so much, knowing that your daughter was in great danger and not being able to help her. It tore me from inside out to let my poor, innocent Rachele suffer at this fish's hands! Well, there was another way…

"No, Elphaba! This is not an option! It won't do any good, not for Rachele or anyone else!" he said, almost as if he had read my mind. I looked down.

"Fiyero! Don't you remember the letter? It's either Willemijn, me or Rachele!" Morrible made her point more than clear in her letter. If I didn't surrender or at least surrendered my blood soul, Rachele would pay the price. And there was no way that I would surrender Willemijn. I would have to give myself up.

"Fae, we've already been through this! If you are captured, there is no way for us to protect ourselves and also Rachele. You're simply more powerful than Glinda, sorry but it's true. We just have to train our new friends and then rescue Rachele! It's safer and better and you know it!" Fiyero exclaimed. He also didn't like the thought of Rachele in Morrible's hands at all but if Elphaba gave herself up, there was no insurance that Morribe would actually let Rachele go. Then they'd just be one witch down…which wouldn't really help their situation. I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

"I know, Yero! I'm just scared! What if we come too late? I could never forgive myself!" he hugged me tightly and kissed me on my head.

"We won't be too late! She will be alright, I'm sure she's driving Morrible crazy right now." He joked to make me feel better. I actually cracked a smile, she could be pretty annoying if she wanted to. When he saw that it was working he went on.

"And you know what? Yasmin actually offered to kick her to the moon." I chuckled. I wouldn't stop her, that was for sure.

"Well, let's see how they do at handling their magic first. Willemijn will work with Glinda tomorrow. I'm sure it won't be too hard for her." I really didn't worry about her too much. She seemed to be quite solid and controlled, at least I hadn't experienced any magical outbreaks from her yet. Fiyero chuckled.

"I already warned Yasmin." He told me with a smile. I shook my head, he often thought that I was too strict but with magic it was essential to pay attention and to be ready to work hard. Glinda and I had agreed that I would teach Yasmin, simply because I already taught Rachele and had my ways of handling sassy teenagers.

"Fiyero, I know what I'm doing."

"I know that! I just want you to remember that all of this is brand new to her!" I rolled my eyes. Oz, she was not a little kid! I was sure she would be able to handle my lessons. Fiyero really was a softie sometimes.

"Don't worry!" I whispered, gave him a kiss and smirked. He shook his head with a smile.

"Okay, then let's get some rest. I think tomorrow will be quite exhausting." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Good night, Fae!" We kissed once more and I fell asleep really fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was chapter five! I hope you enjoyed it :D<strong>_

_**Please R & R :)**_


	6. If you work as you should

_**Linked Blood Souls**_

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Here we go with the much anticipated "Elphaba as teacher" part. I have to admit that I was inspired by Harry Potter... :P**_

_**Also thank you for your kind reviews :)**_

_**Elphieispopular: **Well, here you go :)_

**_Frostbite:_**_ Thank you :) Yes you're probably right. Thank you for the correction :D_

_**WickedlyTalentedToni****:**_ _Thank you so much :) I'm very happy you enjoy the story so much :D Well, we'll see about that...^^_

_**Malkythemajesticfeline:**_ _Thank you :D_

**_Fae'sFlower:_**_ We'll see and yeah, Yasmin will have a tough time ;) Thank you so much :D_

**_No, I don't own "Wicked" or it's characters! Yes the actresses belong to themselves! No, Yasmin and Rachele were not in the musical or the novel and are OCs!_**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>WILLEMIJN P.O.V.<strong>

When I woke up, it took me a while to realize that what happened yesterday had not been a dream. I looked around in the small room in Kiamo Ko. There was a small closet that Glinda had filled with some clothes, a desk and a chair and of course the bed I was laying in. It wasn't big but surely enough to survive. I closed my eyes and thought about the conversation I had had with Elphaba yesterday after I had found a very interesting letter in the library.

"_What is this?" I asked Elphaba, holding the letter up. Elphaba just wanted to grab it but I was faster, pulled it away and read it. _

**_"Dear Miss Elphaba,_**

**_I just wanted to let you know that I was lucky enough to break out of prison and will now go back to fulfilling my duties and ruling Oz since Glinda the Good is obviously no authority after it came out that she is in contact with the Wicked Witch of the West. And to prove my good will to the Ozians, wouldn't it only be proper to execute the Witch's daughter?_**

**_Now, dearie, you have two options: _**

**_Surrender and give me back the Grimmerie,_**

**_Surrender your blood soul and give me back the Grimmerie._**

**_Or of course you could watch your daughter burn on the stake. It's your decision, dearie!_**

**_And because I am in a good mood today I'll give you exactly one month to make up your mind."_**

_I looked at Elphaba shocked. How cruel could a human being be? Threatening to burn a KID! She looked to the floor and snatched the letter away from me._

"_I hope you're happy! Now you know." She hissed and I felt my heart crack. I wanted to grab her hand but she pulled it away._

"_Elphaba! I am further from happy than I ever was. Yes now I know but that's good." I told her. She looked at me confused. _

"_She said if you surrender me, she'd let Rachele go. If this is the only way to-" Elphaba cut me off._

"_No, she didn't. She just said, she wouldn't execute her if I gave her the Grimmerie and surrendered you. And don't even go there. I will not get you captured or tortured. Also it would be the worst thing to do. Do you remember, when I told you that she could kill me by killing you with the correct spell?" she asked and I nodded. She took a deep breath and continued talking darkly._

"_That's by far not all she could do. With the Grimmerie she would have spells to do terrible things and if she has you, she'll try to get to me through our bound, meaning influencing our minds and I could do nothing about it because I wouldn't even notice and the others would probably find out when it's already too late." She explained and I tried to hold back a shiver at the thought of Morrible messing with my mind._

"_It would mean you and Rachele captured and me on Morrible's side, that image is not exactly cozy, right?" she asked me, more rhetorically._

"_So there's only one option left. She couldn't get to you through me because my magic's stronger and I can fight her more easily. And just brain washing me wouldn't work either because my magic is also too strong for that." Elphaba explained and it took me a few moments to grasp what she was saying._

"_So, this was your plan all along?! Get us here, train us in magic and then giving yourself up, hoping she'll let Rachele go free and trusting us to defeat Morrible without the Grimmerie and without you?" I asked shocked. Well, it wasn't really a question, more a statement. Elphaba's eyes were pleading for me to understand._

"_Willemijn, I can't let Morrible have Rachele captured for a month. Oz knows what she's doing to her." I again cursed Savannah because of what she said earlier. _

"_Elphaba, this is not a solution. We have to stick together now and together we can defeat Morrible. I am sure Rachele is strong and can hold on for a few weeks. She wouldn't want you to give yourself up either. She'd want you to fight and to make sure that Morrible pays. And she will! I promise she will!" I encouraged her and saw how that little spark of hope I had hoped to see sprang into her eyes. I hugged her and much to my surprise she actually hugged me back._

"_Thank you." I heard her mumble._

"_Geen Dank!" I said in Dutch, yeah force of habit. She seemed to understand though._

"_So, you're not leaving?"_

"_Not if it's not absolutely necessary." She promised and I gave her a smile. Even though I didn't like the subtext of her words at all, I decided to let it slide._

I didn't think I had ever felt such disgust for anyone like I did for Morrible. Elphaba had told me that not even Fiyero knew what the letter said exactly. She didn't want to worry hm even more so I had promised Elphaba not to tell the others. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I got up, got dressed and made my way over to the bathroom. While brushing my hair I started humming "Defying Gravity" to get my mind of things a little and didn't even realize that Savannah was standing in the door frame so I got the shock of a life time when she suddenly started speaking. I dropped the hair brush and let out a short scream. Savannah tried very hard not to laugh.

"Sweet Oz! Sav, don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed, bending down to grab the brush. Savannah chuckled.

"I didn't know my voice was so scary." She commented and suddenly looked very sad. I shook my head and laughed.

"Sav, I know you so well and don't get me wrong, you're a phenomenal actress but I can tell when you are acting." I told her and smiled triumphantly. Savannah stuck her tongue out but then started laughing as well.

"One can only try. So are you coming, we're preparing breakfast down there." I nodded and followed her downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>YASMIN P.O.V.<strong>

Nervous, that was exactly how I felt when we had finished breakfast. I was helping Elphaba and Fiyero cleaning up while Glinda had already wandered off with Savannah and Willemijn. Glinda had proudly informed us that Savannah's magic had now developed as well. She had so much positive energy that it easily rubbed off on me and everyone else. Just not on Elphaba, she seemed grumpy and I had already gotten pitying looks from Glinda and Fiyero.

"Yay! Today will be great! There's nothing better than being taught magic by a nasty, pissed off witch!" I thought to myself.

"Watch your tongue!" I suddenly heard from Elphaba and I flinched.

"What?" I asked shocked. Oz help me, had I thought aloud again?

"You heard me. You haven't seen me pissed off or even nasty yet but carry on like this and I promise that you will." She answered with a cold voice without even looking at me. I still was confused and looked to Fiyero.

"Did I say anything?" I mouthed to him. He just shook his head with a knowing grin and pointed to his head. Was he telling me I was going crazy? I mean I surely was a little confused but-

"No, you're not going crazy. He was telling you that I am reading your mind." Elphaba explained and finally turned around to look at me. I stared at her for a few seconds.

"That…I didn't mean…I was just…sorry, it won't happen again." I stammered an apology. Elphaba nodded sharply.

"You should hope it won't. Well, then, let's head off into the library and we'll start." She instructed and I nodded. I threw a desperate glance at Fiyero who gave me an encouraging smile and mouthed "Good luck." Then I made to hurry after Elphaba who was already halfway down the corridor.

After hours of studying old, dirty books and trying out several spells, Elphaba's mood hadn't really improved. Whenever I did the smallest mistake she'd snap at me to focus. Also I forgot to watch my mind here and then and she'd slap me over the head with a small book. I could already levitate things and I was on the way of creating a pretty good shield against magical attacks. Yes, I was learning fast but her lessons were hell.

*smack* she yet again slapped the book over my head but then put it down.

"I think it's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow, same place, same time." She said and we went out of the library. Wait? Did I have my mind back to myself?

"No, you don't and you won't until we're done. This is a part of the training. You'll figure it out when you have a little more experience." She explained and I looked at her shocked.

"Please, pardon my language but are you crazy? Can I speak freely?" I asked checking her hands for a book or anything like that. She nodded and looked at me expectantly.

"You have no idea how MAD I am right now! I just want to go and tell someone about it without you hearing it! I don't want you to hate me, you know?" I tried to explain and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then you should quickly learn to control your mind. There's a difference between thinking and talking." She stated with a serious tone. I rolled my eyes but realized that discussing this wouldn't get me anywhere. I nodded as a sign that I gave in.

"Well, I'll see you later." She said and walked into Fiyero and her chamber. I groaned and went looking for Glinda and the others.

After I had looked for them for at least an hour I decided to give up and go outside to lie down on the grass. It was sunny and quite warm outside, perfect for me to clear my head. I sighed and looked to the blue sky. I tried very hard to hold back any nasty thoughts about Elphaba, knowing she'd hear them. And trust me, there were a lot of them right now. So I started singing "Somewhere over the rainbow", repeated it over and over again and jumped when I saw a certain green lady sitting down next to me. I didn't say anything so she sighed.

"I'm not doing this to torture you, you know." she said, looking into my eyes. I nodded, not wanting to make her angry. I just wanted her to leave me alone. Not because I hated her or anything, I was just exhausted and tired and didn't really want another lecture of how important it was to focus when you're doing magic. She laughed.

"Hey, we're out of lesson, I just came here to check on you." I glared at her sarcastically.

"I'm great! Just great! I only wish I had a dozen of aspirin from the billion times you slapped me over the head today." I hissed and she looked down.

"Listen, I do this because when you're young and you've just started doing magic you have to learn to control your mind or otherwise you could have major outbursts and might even hurt others or yourself. Having someone watching your thoughts makes you more careful. I did the same with Rachele last year and she hated me." She explained smiling at the thought of her daughter.

"But it only took her two weeks to control her magic and I that's why I chose to use the same technique on you so that we don't lose so much time." She kept explaining and I felt my anger vanish. Who could blame her? She wanted to save her daughter as fast as possible. I mean I still hated that I didn't have my mind back to myself. Screw you, Elphaba Thropp! But at least I now knew why. She slapped me over the head once again and looked at me seriously.

"I repeat, watch your tongue!" she scolded and I rolled my eyes but didn't want to anger her again with a sassy comment so I just nodded.

"Sorry…" she smiled.

"You're forgiven, I just don't like being sweared at." She said and I chuckled.

"Well, it's your own fault, you better get used to it if you keep your lessons up like this" I answered, knowing that this was probably not the smartest move but I just couldn't hold back. She smirked.

"I guess so but I don't tolerate it in class, as you might know." She told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I had no idea!" I said sarcastically and she laughed.

"So, I am not the evil old witch anymore?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Well, now not anymore but tomorrow I will probably hate you again." I admitted, thinking of how the lesson had been today and how it would just repeat itself tomorrow. She smirked.

"I'm sure you will." She said and I shook my head in disbelief. How could she be so mean?

"It's in my nature. So, how about we two prepare dinner for when the others come back? They went into the forest earlier to train there." I nodded.

"Sure! But you don't happen to have an aspirin, do you? I really have a headache." She laughed

"No, but I can heal you." She said and put her hand on my forehead and I felt how the stinging in my head disappeared. She took her hand away and gave me a warm smile.

"Better?" I nodded and we went back into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! :)<br>_**

**_Please R & R ;)_**


	7. Into The Woods

_**Linked Blood Souls**_

_**Hi guys :)  
><strong>_

_**The next chapter is ready for you ;) **_

_**Thanks again for the sweet reviews :D**_

_**WickedlyTalentedToni:**_ _Aww, thank you :* Well, here you go ;)_

_**Frostbite:**_ _Thank you :) She knows a few, like she said ;)_

_**Elphieispopular:**_ _Haha, same ;) Thank you, I think I might take the offer in a later chapter :D_

**_Malkythemajesticfeline:_** _That's what I thought as well ;)_

**_I don't own "Wicked" or its characters, the actresses belong to themselves and Yasmin and Rachele are OC's_**

**_I have the feeling that I might need protection spells after you read this chapter..._**

* * *

><p><strong>GLINDA P.O.V.<strong>

I was pretty surprised at how fast Savannah and Willemijn seemed to understand what was written in the Grimmerie. I started with easy ones like levitation spells and after a few tries it actually worked. My plan for today was to teach them how they could fight with magic but with them not being completely in control over their magic I didn't want to risk burning Kiamo Ko down so I went out of the living room to look for Fiyero.

He sat in Elphaba and his chamber and read a book. Wait…he read a book?

"Hey, Fiyero I was wondering if you would accompany us into the forest. I want to show Savannah and Willemijn some spells to defend themselves." I asked hopefully. I would also go alone but I knew Elphaba would kill me because she thought it was too dangerous to go out into the forest alone with Morrible being out of prison. He put his book down and chuckled.

"So you actually are going to listen to Fae for once?" he asked but got up and put a jacket on. I stretched my tongue out and he laughed. We went downstairs again and found Willemijn and Savannah sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. They had such great chemistry, which really made me happy but also sad because it caused me to remember how Elphie and I didn't get along so well right now. From the minute she had read Morrible's letter there had been a change. She wouldn't let me in and avoided me the best she could. It made me sad that I couldn't help her not because I was unable to, no because she wouldn't let me. Fiyero's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Alright ladies, if you want to go to the forest, we should go now so that we are back at dawn." He called and Savannah and Willemijn's heads turned into our direction. I smiled at them. They got up and walked over to us and I handed them jackets I had brought from my room. Willemijn's smile faded when she looked at me and she looked directly into my eyes.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with a worried expression on her face. I faked a smile.

"Yes, of course! I was just thinking." I explained and Savannah raised an eyebrow.

"You are a terrible liar! Glinda, if you need to talk, you can always come to us, okay?" she offered, obviously not buying it. Willemijn also nodded with a warm smile. I nodded and looked down.

"Thank you. But we really should go now." I changed the subject to avoid having to discuss this now. We walked for about fifteen minutes before we found the ideal place. I started explaining.

"Okay, to cast a spell to attack someone you have to focus completely on the other person and channel your magic to lead it into your hands. It will obviously help when you really are in danger because it will strengthen your attack. But for now concentrate on this tree and try." I said pointing to a tree next to me. Savannah and Willemijn looked at me insecurely and I decided to show them.

"Here, I'll show you." I said smiling warmly and I stepped forward., reaching my arm out towards the tree. I closed my eyes and focused on the tree. I could feel my magic running into my hands and spreading into my fingertips. I forced the electricity out of my hands, opened my eyes and saw the fire ball speeding and slamming into the tree. It left a huge burning mark and I heard Savannah gasp. Fiyero laughed.

"Wow, Glinda, great job." He complimented and I smiled. Then suddenly I heard a different voice.

"I have to agree with him, dearie" I jumped, turned around and saw four gale force guards attacking Willemijn and Savannah. They struggled very hard but had no chance against the stronger men. Fiyero tried to help them but then three others shot out of the trees and tackled him to the ground. Morrible was grinning evilly and shot a fire ball towards me. I ducked but had no time to react before she cast another spell which knocked me to the ground. I gasped and tried to get up again but had to realize that I couldn't move. I started to panic as I saw Morrible walking towards Savannah and Willemijn. She stepped in front of Savannah and grabbed her chin.

Savannah glared at her and tried not to show the fear that was creeping up her spine. Morrible squinted and motioned for the guards to bring her forward so that she was exactly opposite me. All of the sudden I could move again and I struggled to get up as fast as possible and made to attack her but suddenly Savannah screamed in pain. I instantly stopped and looked at Savannah and saw that one of the guards had obviously broken her arm. Morrible chuckled evilly.

"Well, well dearie. I doubt you want your lovely little blood soul to get hurt because of a dumb action of yours." I looked down in defeat, of course I didn't want that.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"I want you to give a message to Miss Elphaba. Tell her that the deadline has been shortened. Tell her, that if she doesn't surrender herself or her blood soul and the Grimmerie in two weeks, her brat will pay the price and that you will be the next to die a painful death at my hands." I shivered but I could see Willemijn starting to shake as she let the anger get the best of her and started to lose control of her magic. This could help us right now. I looked back at Morrible with a cold glare.

"I will tell her, you big fat carp! Now let us go!" I yelled which earned Savannah as well as me a hard slap. I lost balance and fell to the ground which again left me no time to do anything before Morrible casted another spell on me. I suddenly felt like I was on fire and screamed in agony.

"GLINDA!" I heard Fiyero, Savannah and Willemijn scream before I saw how Willemijn's magic exploded because of her anger. The guards holding her fell to the ground unconsciously and so did Fiyero's and Savannah's. Morrible looked shocked for a moment but then bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Don't forget my little message, dearie." Then she vanished and I felt the fire leave my body slowly. Fiyero was by my side instantly and tried to help me stand. I felt dizzy and sick. The sickness increased and I had to throw up.

"Glinda! Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" I nodded slightly and tried to stand with his help but instantly collapsed again. I looked over to Savannah who had tears in her eyes. Willemijn was by her side and tried to support her obviously broken arm. I looked at her sadly. I shouldn't have let this happen.

"Glinda, this is not your fault!" Savannah called over to me who interpreted my look correctly and I smiled slightly but then hissed in pain when I felt my stomach revolt again.

"Okay, Willemijn, Savannah! We have to get back to Kiamo Ko! We need Elphaba's help." I heard Fiyero call. They both nodded and got up. I felt how I was lifted from the ground by Fiyero and he carried me back to the castle. Savannah was holding her injured arm but was beside me and kept talking to me. I felt myself drift of.

"No, Glinda! Stay with me!" I heard Savannah call while Willemijn ran forward to get Elphaba. I tried to stay awake but it didn't work and I felt myself drift of and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I never play nice, guys...just saying... ^^<strong>_

_**This is it for this chapter, as always I hope you enjoyed it ;)**_

_**Also it might take me a little to update but I'll try to find time, I promise :D**_

_**Please R & R :)**_


	8. This Wicked Witch!

_**Linked Blood Souls**_

_**Hey guys! Happy new year to all of you :D  
><strong>_

_**I know, I know! It's been about three weeks and I'm terribly sorry about that but I was on vacation and didn't have any wifi so I couldn't upload the new chapter.**_

_**But I hope you can forgive me :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you again for your kind reviews :*<strong>_

_**Doglover645:** I'm not evil... just a little bit wicked here and then ^^ But I'm happy you like it. :D  
><em>

_**Frostbite:** Thanks :)_

_**Elphieispopular:** Exactly, thank you ;) Haha, really? Great minds think alike :D_

_**Malkythemajesticfeline:** I'm happy to hear that, thank you :D_

_**Fae'sFlower:** Read and see. :)_

**_No, I don't own "Wicked", yes, the actresses belong to themselves and no, Rachele and Yasmin didn't appear in the book or the show and are OC's!_**

**_So, here's chapter eight! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>ELPHABA P.O.V.<strong>

Yasmin and I were preparing dinner and it gave me quite a good opportunity to get to know her a little more.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" I asked her and she started smiling while cutting the carrots.

"Well, I'm a typical theater kid, if you know what that means." She said and I raised an eye brow.

"I guess I can imagine, so you play theater?" she laughed and nodded.

"Yes! I love it so much. I'm in an amazing theater group and, oh my Oz, it's my life! But I also dance Rock n Roll and Jazz and I sing in a choir. But besides that I also do social work in an elementary school in my city." She explained and I saw the love and dedication in her eyes. It made me smile.

"That's really amazing." She smiled at me gratefully. We kept chatting about her life, school, family and friends when suddenly someone stormed into the door.

"Elphaba! Come, fast! Morrible found us in the forest and she put several spells on Glinda. She just fell unconscious." Willemijn called towards me, completely out of breath. I dropped the knife I was holding in shock. No, not Glinda! Willemijn showed me the way and we ran towards Fiyero who was holding Glinda. When he saw me he started running as well and put her down in front of me. I kneeled down next to her.

"What happened?" I asked hastily. Fiyero told me about the immobilization spell and the torture spell and I shivered. I heard Yasmin coming up behind me and she handed me the Grimmerie.

"I thought you might need that." She said and then went over to Willemijn and Savannah, examining Savannah's arm. I turned back to Glinda and flipped through the pages to find the fitting healing spell. When I found it, I started chanting in a hurry. When I was done, we could do nothing but hope that it worked. But then suddenly her eyes flattered and she opened her eyes.

"Glinda! Thank Oz, you're alright!" I exclaimed, taking her hand. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks for helping me. I hate that old fish! Her guards would have hurt Savannah if I had casted a spell on her." Glinda explained with tears in her eyes. I nodded and gave her hand a squeeze.

"What did she do?" I asked, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"She put an immobilization spell on me and then a spell which made me feel like I was on fire. She told me to give you a message." I gulped.

"What message?" I asked and my voice cracked. Fiyero took my hand and gave me the saddest look I had ever seen on his face. Glinda took a deep breath and answered shakily.

"She says that your deadline has been shortened. If you don't hand over the Grimmerie in two weeks, Rachele will pay the price and-" Fiyero gave her a sign to stop talking. I shook my head with tears in my eyes.

"What else?" I asked, a tear rolling down my cheek. Glinda looked to the ground and Fiyero shook his head.

"Fae, let it go!" but I hissed angrily.

"WHAT ELSE, GLINDA !?" I demanded and Glinda sobbed.

"She…she also said that I would be next and die a… painful death at her hands." I closed my eyes and suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe any more. Fiyero hugged me.

"Elphaba, you need to stay calm now." But it was too late, I broke down and Yasmin and Willemijn ran to my side. They hugged me and tried to calm me down but it was no use and I couldn't handle it right now. I got up and ran as fast as I could into the castle and locked myself in a room. I didn't even realize that it wasn't mine and I actually didn't care. I locked the door and broke down in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>WILLEMIJN P.O.V.<strong>

"Elphaba!" Fiyero called after her but she didn't stop. He sighed.

"I'll go after her and try to calm her down." He informed and made to follow her. I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes, this day was so not going well. I looked to Savannah who was kneeling down beside Glinda. Yasmin squeezed my hand and showed me a spell she had found in the Grimmerie.

"Do you think, this could work to heal Savannah's arm?" she asked and I looked at it closely.

"It might, I'm not sure though." I admitted but Yasmin nodded and went over to Glinda and Savannah. I looked after her confused.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she rolled her eyes.

"I'll try it out of course." I shook my head fast.

"You have no idea if you are strong enough to perform that spell, Yasmin." I warned her.

"Willemijn, right now Elphaba and Glinda are in no position to help. We don't have time for Savannah's arm to heal normally, it's the only way." She explained and I had to admit she was right.

"Okay but then at least let me help you!" I said and followed her over to Savannah. Savannah looked up to me and mustered the Grimmerie suspiciously.

"What is this?" she asked and I smiled at her weakly.

"Yasmin maybe found a spell that could heal your arm." I explained and Glinda gasped and sat up with a groan.

"Healing spells are for the advanced. There's no way I'm letting you cast such a difficult spell." She said looking at Yasmin and me sternly.

"If Will and I cast it together we can surely do it!" Glinda still shook her head firmly.

"It's too dangerous." She stated but then I had to but in. All of this debating was a simple waste of time.

"Glinda, she's right. We don't have time for Savannah and you to heal normally. We can at least try." Glinda sighed and nodded. Yasmin smirked and opened the book again. I took her hand.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded. We closed our eyes and started chanting. After a few minutes I stopped and looked at Savannah who looked back at me and shook her head as a sign that it wasn't working. I sighed but suddenly she yelped and grabbed her arm. I looked at Yasmin who was still focused. She kept chanting and her hold on my hand became tighter. I looked back at Savannah who started smiling and nodded and I smiled at Yasmin.

"You can stop now. You did it!" I told her and she opened her eyes. Savannah came over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much." She whispered into her hair and Yasmin hugged her back.

"You're welcome." She whispered before she pulled away. Glinda also smiled proudly.

"Great job,Yasmin! I would have never been able to do this when I first started doing magic." She said and Yasmin smiled.

"Thanks Glinda." She answered and I walked over to Glinda and helped her to her feet.

"We should get back soon." Savannah said as she pointed to the sky. "It's getting dark."

We all nodded and made our way back to Kiamo Ko.

* * *

><p><strong>SAVANNAH P.O.V.<strong>

When we walked into the castle we found Fiyero sitting on the couch in the living room with his head in his hands. I went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did she calm down a little?" he shook his head and I looked down.

"Guys, I'm so sorry that this happened." I said, feeling guilty but Glinda grabbed my arm.

"Savannah, this was not your fault. I was foolish enough to think that it was safe to go outside while Morrible is out there. If anything I am the one to blame." Glinda said looking into my eyes. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Fiyero, did she say anything?" Glinda asked then, turning to him. He just shook his head again with tears in his eyes.

"Glinda, what did she do? What did Fae do to deserve all of this?" he asked and Glinda sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Fiyero started sobbing and I felt my heart crack. This was the first time I saw him cry. He always had been the one to tell us that everything was going to be alright. Glinda held him tightly.

"Sssh, it will be alright." She tried to comfort him but you could hear that she didn't believe her own words anymore.

"Do you want me to talk to Elphie?" Yasmin asked from behind me and Glinda smiled at her gratefully but shook her head.

"No sweetie, thank you, I'll do that. But you could take over here." She said pointing to Fiyero who desperately needed some cheering up. Yasmin started smiling and took Glinda's place. She hugged him and started joking with him and it didn't even take five minutes until I heard a chuckle from him. I shook my head in amazement. She had a wonderful charisma which really reminded me of Glinda a lot. Willemijn smiled as well and we walked into the kitchen to finish the dinner that Elphaba and Yasmin had started preparing.

* * *

><p><strong>GLINDA P.O.V.<strong>

I went upstairs to find Elphaba. I didn't even want to imagine how she felt right now. I heard sobbing coming out of Yasmin's room. I walked over to it and knocked on the door softly.

"Elphie, it's Glinda, please open up." I said

"Just go away, please." She answered, her voice soar from crying. I sat on the floor and leaned my head against the door.

"Elphie, I don't want to leave you by yourself now. You're my best friend and you need my help. Look, you don't even have to talk to me, just let me try to comfort you." I begged, really worrying about her right now. Then I heard the lock click and I jumped up, walked into the room and closed the door behind me. Elphie was sitting by the window and looked at me with the saddest look a human being could give.

"Feel better?" she asked and I flinched at the anger in her voice. I went over to her and tried to pull her into a hug but she stiffened. I looked into her eyes.

"Elphie, we will find her in less than two weeks." I said but Elphie looked at me perplexed.

"And how, may I ask do you imagine that? Willemijn, Savannah and Yasmin are not prepared enough for a fight, Glinda. They will get hurt or worse!" she exclaimed and I couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Elphie, I really don't know how bad you drilled Yasmin but she literally just healed Savannah's arm earlier all by herself. She's way more powerful than you give her credit for." Elphaba looked at me in confusion.

"A healing spell?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded and smiled.

"And give Savannah and Willemijn three more days and they'll be amazing." I said obviously having more faith in our new friends than she did. Elphaba looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Morrible hurt you today. It should have been me." I stared at her shocked.

"No, it shouldn't have been you. It should have been Morrible herself!" I hissed at the thought of the old fish.

"Look, later I'll go through some spells with all three of them and tomorrow we can work on perfecting them." I suggested and Elphaba smiled slightly. This was where I realized that we had made it.

"We could try." I rolled my eyes.

"We WILL and Morrible will go down. Next week we'll free Rachele, I promise." I said taking her hand and much to my surprise she pulled me into a hug and held me firmly, I hugged her back.

"Thank you so much for being there for me. I don't know what I would do without you. And I know I didn't show that as often these past couple of days but I really am grateful for you." She said and I felt my eyes start watering.

"Oh, Elphie! I couldn't imagine my life without my favorite artichoke either." I said, joking and she pulled away, poking me into the side and we laughed.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Willemijn call and I pulled Elphaba up and downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>FIYERO P.O.V.<strong>

I sighed in relieve when I saw Elphaba coming down the stairs with Glinda. She came over to me and snuggled into my chest. I put my arms around her and put my chin on her head.

"I'm so sorry for overreacting." She mumbled and I smiled.

"It's fine. I also don't feel so good even though Yasmin has kept me good company." I said when I saw Yasmin, who was walking past me smiling but Elphaba grabbed her arm. She jumped at her touch and her smile vanished.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I know that this spell could have been too hard for me but it was the only way to-" she started explaining hastily but Elphaba smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to thank you for healing Savannah and for cheering him up a little. I'm proud of you." She said and I saw how Yasmin relaxed.

"Thank you. That really means a lot." She said and Elphaba stroked her hair. I chuckled at her reaction to Fae touching her and Yasmin gave me an annoyed look.

"I have my reasons for being tense around her, okay Fiyero?" she asked and I laughed out loud.

"Ah, I see." I just said and Elphaba slapped my arm playfully. Yasmin chuckled.

"You two are just the cutest." Then she quickly turned and walked over to Willemijn and helped her. Elphaba kissed me softly and I kissed her back.

"We'll find her in no time." I whispered and Elphaba nodded.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tadaaaaa! xD As always I hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>_

_**Please R&R :)**_


	9. Glinda's Story

_**Linked Blood Souls of Oz**_

_**Hi everyone! :) I have the next one ready for you :)**_

_**Again thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews :D**_

_**Elphieispopular:** We'll see about that. ^^  
><em>

_**Doglover465:** Maybe it will, maybe it won't ;)_

_**Guest:** Thank you so much for your kind words. :) That's amazing, i can't wait to read it and yes we could do that if you want ;) No worries I'm going to finish this and just read and see :)_

_**Fae'sFlower:** Hahahahahaha xD Thanks :)_

_**Frostbite:** OMG! Okay, now I feel stupid -.-' No, thanks for correcting me, I just feel stupid that I didn't see it when I went over it again xD Thanks ;)_

_**karisdaae24601:** Thank you :) I might write a story for "The Phantom of the Opera" but i really would have to get more involved with the characters and stuff so maybe i will ;)_

_**Malkythemajesticfeline:** Aw, I'm happy you liked it :)_

**_No, i don't own "Wicked" or its characters! Yes the actresses belong to themselves! No Yasmin and Rachele didn't appear in the musical or the book and are OC's!_**

**_Here we go ;))_**

* * *

><p><strong>GLINDA P.O.V.<strong>

I was relieved when we had finished dinner and I finally could go to my room. I was exhausted and still a little weak from Morrible's spells earlier. I went up and literally dropped to my bed, closed my eyes and sighed. I felt like beating myself up for bringing Savannah, Willemijn and Fiyero in such danger today and for telling Elphaba that Morrible was now threatening me as well. The poor woman had so much to deal with already, she sure as hell didn't need me to make everything even worse.

I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called and Yasmin came in. She had a soft smile on her face and came over to me. I made space for her so she could sit down next to me.

"I thought I'd check on you." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you but I am fine." I lied and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are and I am the Wizard of Oz! Oh, sorry, that's just an expression." She added when she realized what she was saying. I looked down, was I really that bad of an actress? I sighed and sat up. She looked at me expectantly.

"Sweetheart, I just feel a little sick and tired. really, there's nothing to worry about." I tried to assure her. I really didn't want the young girl to worry about my problems as well. Yasmin took my hand.

"Listen, I know everyone here thinks that I need a special treatment just because I'm a teenager but I can listen and understand more than you'd expect. Glinda, I can see that there is more. You've been quiet all evening and even though I don't know you that long yet I can see that something is wrong." She said, looking into my eyes.

"It's nothing you should worry about." I told her and squeezed her hand. She smiled but shook her head.

"Glinda, if there's something wrong, you have to tell someone. Maybe I am not the right person to talk to but you should at least tell Elphaba or Fiyero. We all worry about you." She tried to convince me. I looked down and felt the tears spring to my eyes. Yasmin put her arms around me and gave me a worried look.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. What's wrong?" I sobbed. I had never told anyone about this. Not even Elphaba knew. Eversince I had come out here a few months ago I had not told anyone about what had happened in the time she left me in the Emerald City. Maybe now it was the right time to finally do so.

"Did I mention I was an excellent hugger? Just in case you need one." She said making me smile.

"Yes, me too." I heard Savannah say and turned around to see her coming into my room as well. She sat down by my other side and smiled at me.

"We're listening." I took a deep breath.

"About 17 years ago I met a guy named Taran. He was very sweet and before I knew it I had lost my heart to him." I started explaining and couldn't help but smile at the thought of Taran.

"About a year later …he went missing. I was pregnant that time." My voice cracked and Savannah hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." Yasmin rubbed my back. It took me a few minutes to keep talking.

"The baby…she didn't make it. The nurses told me that she died a few minutes after birth." The tears started streaming down my cheeks and I heard Yasmin gasp.

"Oh my Oz, I'm so sorry, Glinda!" she said, hugging me. I gladly hugged her back, grateful for the comfort they were both offering. It felt good to talk about it and to let the tears flow. I sniffled.

"Tomorrow would have been her 16th birthday and yeah, this evening I just thought about it." Yasmin looked at me surprised.

"What?" she quickly recomposed.

"Uhm, nothing. I was just thinking." Savannah squeezed my hand.

"She's always with you in your heart." I smiled at her and then at Yasmin.

"Thank you! Thank you both for listening. I probably should also go and tell Elphaba tomorrow. It would only be fair." All of the sudden Yasmin jumped up.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry! I didn't think about…I forgot" I looked at her confused.

"What is it? Hey, don't worry about it, just tell me." She gave me an apologetic look.

"Elphaba put a mind reading spell on me to help me to control my mind and-"

"-she probably just heard everything I told you." I finished her sentence and hung my head. I took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I should have told her a long time ago…I'd best go and talk to her." I said getting up and Yasmin shook her head.

"I'm such an idiot." I slapped her arm and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hey Missy, don't talk about yourself like that. You are most certainly not an idiot and it's her own fault if she puts a mind reading spell on you she should be prepared for the unexpected." I told her but she still blamed herself. I could see it in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled and I kissed her forehead. Savannah nodded with a smile and I took a deep breath and made to look for Elphaba.

* * *

><p><strong>SAVANNAH P.O.V.<strong>

Elphaba couldn't have been too mad at Glinda for not telling her since we heard no yelling or door slamming from anywhere. I felt Yasmin's eyes on me and turned around to her to see her smiling at me.

"We didn't have time for this yet but it was an OZMAZING show yesterday. You are the most phenomenal Glinda." She complimented and I smiled gratefully.

"Well, thank you. Are you a "Wicked" fan?" I asked, realizing that I actually didn't know a lot about her. Well, how could I? She gave me an odd look.

"Is the pope catholic?" she asked raising an eyebrow and I laughed. Then I remembered something.

"What was that earlier? You somehow looked shocked or surprised." She had reacted very weird at one point and I had held myself back from calling her out for it in front of Glinda. Yasmin hesitated.

"It was nothing, I just was a little overwhelmed by this emotional story." She lied. She was good but I was also very good at sensing lies. I raised an eyebrow and just wanted to ask ahead when someone opened the door. It was Elphaba.

"Hi guys, uhm Yasmin? Where did you put the Grimmerie?" she asked, looking at her sternly.

"I think I put it somewhere in the library." Yasmin said, giving Elphaba a smile. Elphaba nodded and closed the door behind her. As soon as she was out the door Yasmin dropped to the bed and groaned.

"She's always so serious." She complained and I smiled and lied down next to her.

"What is that with you and her?" I had noticed how there was a weird atmosphere between the two of them which hadn't been there yesterday. She turned her head to me and chuckled.

"Let's say I think she's somehow related to Severus Snape." She said winking at me and I laughed. She as well as everyone knew that I loved Harry Potter. Her smile disappeared.

"I'm serious. She slapped me over my head more often than I can count." I looked at her shocked.

"She hit you?" Yasmin rolled her eyes.

"Sweet Oz! No, of course not! It was just a book but still I really, really wanted to strangle her for it." She explained and I laughed.

"Where's Willemijn? Did she already go to sleep?" Yasmin asked, looking at me with curiosity in her dark brwn eyes. I nodded.

"Yes, she misses Bart a lot. I wanted to comfort her but as you can imagine she said she was fine." I explained rolling my eyes at my friend. I really loved her but she was way too stubborn sometimes. She just wouldn't allow herself to be helped. Yasmin nodded.

"Like witch, like blood soul I would say." She chuckled and I smiled.

"But Elphaba interrupted us earlier. Why did you really react so weirdly when Glinda told us about her daughter?" she gave me a surprised look.

"Don't look at me like that, I know how to not let things go, Yasmin. Now tell me." I demanded and she sighed.

"But you have to promise me not to tell Glinda!" she said and I nodded.

"It's actually nothing special, it's just that my birthday is tomorrow as well and I thought it was a funny coincidence. That's why I looked a little surprised and I didn't tell Glinda simply because I felt like it would have only made her sadder." She explained, shrugging. I put an arm around her.

"That is a funny coincidence indeed. I like how you worry about her feelings so much and how compassionate you are." I complimented her and she smiled but then yawned. I laughed.

"Oh my Oz, sweetie, you should get to bed. You must be exhausted after working with Elphaba all day and then healing me all by yourself. Thanks again by the way." I added sheepishly. I really had not wanted her to overdo it with her magic, just like Glinda but in the end I was more than happy that I hadn't protested as well.

"Where did you get that idea from? Training with Elphaba is so chilled; really I was having a ball…NOT!" she said sarcastically and I couldn't hold back a laugh. Right then Elphaba came in the door again.

"Don't overdo it, my pretty. We'll spend a lot of time together these next couple of days and from what I've heard you still haven't learned your lesson." She said and looked at Yasmin sternly, who by the way had stopped smiling. I kind of felt bad for her. I think I would hate it too if Elphaba could read my mind.

"Come on, Elphaba. She was only joking." I tried to back Yasmin up but Yasmin shook her head.

"Savannah, arguing doesn't work with her. She's as solid as a brick wall." She said, making a face. I held back a chuckle, that expression seemed to go around here. Elphaba glared at her once more.

"I think you should go to bed, I don't want you to fall asleep in class tomorrow." She instructed and Yasmin gave me an annoyed look which said "Kill me, please!" I laughed and helped her up.

"Well, good night then. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and gave her a short kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, you too." She said back and hugged me. Yasmin walked past Elphaba and gave her a shy smile.

"Good night, Elphie." She said, hesitating for a moment but then she threw herself at Elphaba and gave her a giant hug. Elphaba was nearly knocked to the ground in surprise.

"We'll find her! I promise. I'll do my best to help." Yasmin assured which made Elphaba smile and I could see a small tear rolling down her cheek. Okay, now this was adorable. How she had just seemed to be the strict teacher and was now more the very much loved aunt. Elphaba hugged Yasmin back.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now go, really, you should get some rest. You did a lot of magic today, you need to lay down." She said pulling herself away from Yasmin and looking her in the eye. Yasmin nodded, gave me a wave and went over to her room. I couldn't help but smile. Elphaba obviously was still a little surprised at what had just happened. I went over to her and nudged her shoulder.

"She cares about you a lot." I told her and she smiled.

"I know. I also care about her a lot. That's why I'm teaching her like I am." She explained, winking at me. I laughed, waved her good night and then wandered off to my room as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for chapter number 9 :)<strong>_

_**As always I hope you enjoyed it ;)**_

_**Please R & R**_


End file.
